


Sin With Me

by kaitothesoo



Series: Sin With Me [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Sibling Incest
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitothesoo/pseuds/kaitothesoo
Summary: 'It's never a sin to love.' daw, pero tama parin ba kung sa kambal mo mismo ikaw maiinlove?





	Sin With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, this is incest kagaya ng nasa tag so if uncomfortable please don't read. Thanks!

**_2015_ **

As usual, nasa isang bilyaran ang magbestfriend na Sehun at Jongin, parehas walang pera kaya heto at nag team up para makipagpustahan sa ibang kaeskwela nila. Nalalapit na ang birthday ng kambal na sina Jongin at Kyungsoo and Sehun’s desperate na mabili ang cellphone na gusto ng kambal ng bestfriend niya.

And dahil nga parehas silang adik at babad sa mga bilyaran, after ng dalawang oras at hindi mabilang na match at kalaban, nakalikom na sila ng tumataginting na 4500. Easy money, hindi biro din kasi ang pustahan sa larong ito, lalo pa at mostly na kalaban ng dalawa ay mga University student na anak mayaman at mukhang may bottomless na bank account.

That’s how the duo ended up sa isang favorite restaurant ni Kyungsoo, may kamahalan man but keri lang, may pambayad ang dalawa kaya panigurado busog na naman si Kyungsoo na spoiled sa dalawa.

Naka order na ang magkaibigan at hinihintay na lamang si Kyungsoo, busy sa cellphone si Jongin kaya si Sehun excited na tumabi sa kaibigan.

“Jong, may sasabihin sana ako sayo pero wag kang magagalit ha?” Parehong kinakabahan at naeexcite si Sehun at he failed hiding those emotions. Kapag itinago naman niya mababasa at mababasa din siya ng bestfriend kaya what’s the point of lying.

Napatingin si Jongin sa bestfriend.

“Wait- Sehun, don’t tell me na type mo ako ha? I’m sorry alam mo namang tropa tayo at straight ako.” Ofcourse, ang sekwalidad ni Sehun is never a secret kay Jongin, grade 4 palang sila napagtanto na ni Jongin kasi mas gustong makipag laro ng barbie ni Sehun with Kyungsoo kaysa maglaro ng robot toys with Jongin.

At ng grade 5 sila, doon na na-confirmed ni Jongin when he caught Sehun blushing when yung classmate nilang si Luhan ay nakikipagkwentuhan dito. Ofcourse, Jongin waited for Sehun to spill the secret, he patiently waited until ayun nga, during ng boy scout camping, doon na nag confess si Sehun.

Well, Jongin hugged him. Masaya siya kasi wala na silang sikreto sa isa’t-isa. Tanggap na rin naman niya kasi his twin brother also had admitted na bakla din siya, crush niya daw yung neighbor nilang matangkad na kulot, si Chanyeol.

“Eh, hindi naman yun Jong..”

“So ano na nga? Hindi ako manghuhula Sehun alam mo yun kaya spill na.” Tumango si Sehun and napa gulp. This is it pansit.

“I like Kyungsoo.”

“Ako din pre, kambal ko yun eh.” Dumating ang isang waiter at may dala itong tray ng tatlong baso at isang pitcher ng cold water.

“No tol, I like Kyungsoo..” Sehun gulped nervously again habang nagkakatitigan sila ni Jongin. “Like _like-like_.”

“Like? As in Mahal? Gusto? Like you find Kyungsoo _jowable_?” Jongin asks, clarifying things kasi baka magka mag overreact siya dahil lang sa isang maliit na misunderstanding.

Sehun nods at mabilis na uminom ng malamig na tubig, feeling niya ang dry na ng lalamunan niya because of the confession.

“Yes. And sa birthday ninyo I’m gonna ask him.”

“Teka-“ Natawa si Jongin kasi nakuha ng kambal niyang suplado ang attention ni Sehun? Si Sehun na pihikan din sa lalaki. “Teka lang pre, gusto mo si Kyungsoo? As in yung kambal kong si Kim Kyungsoo?” Jongin can’t help the laughter talaga kasi nakakatawang isipin.

“Pre naman, paulit-ulit ba? Baka mamaya dumating na si Kyungsoo at marinig tayo!” Nainis na si Sehun kasi tawa lang ang nakuha niyang sagot kay Jongin.

Yun, nasuntok niya sa balikat si Jongin, not a strong punch but a playful one lang. Yung enough to bring Jongin sa serious mode and it instantly brought his bestfriend sa katinuan.

“Fine but Sehun, isang luha lang sa mata niya and kakalimutan kong bestfriend kita.” Sehun smiled tsaka niyakap pa si Jongin ng mabilis.

“Kaya pwede ba mamaya after ng dinner, mauna ka ng umuwi? Ipapasyal ko lang si Kyungsoo..” Sakto namang bumuhos ang ulan after it.

Dalawang ulo ang napalingon sa labas.

“Ipapasyal? Saan mo naman siya ipapasyal ha? Baka sa ibang pasyalan yan dahil malamig?” Mixture ng mockery at seriousness ang mukha ni Jongin.

“Sa arcades lang, sa taas ng mall. Sige na pre, promise aalagaan ko.”

Bumuntong hininga si Jongin, puso niya ay katulad ng langit. Bukod sa umuulan ay nasa dilim din, buti nalang walang kidlat or kulog, it means he doesn’t feel worst.

“Sige na nga, oo na.” He agrees in the end making Sehun smiles.

“Hindi ka ba galit tol? Kasi kambal mo si Kyungsoo?”

 _Galit ba si Jongin?_ Well yeah, he feels weird, he feels a tiny pang sa puso niya, masakit ito but not to put malice marahil kasi dahil sa kambal niya si Kyungsoo and Sehun is his only bestfriend.

 _Yeah tama,_ he’s not angry, his heart is anger free dahil sa nalaman.

“Ofcourse not, bakit ako magagalit sayo dahil lang sa gusto mo siya?” Jongin chuckled.

“Wow, are you guys fighting over a woman now?” It’s Kyungsoo and kahit may narinig safe naman yata ang naging topic ng dalawa.

Napa jump si Sehun from his seat at lumipat sa katapat na upuan while Kyungsoo took his, tumabi ito sa kakambal.

“Hindi ah! Basta!” Si Sehun nag blush then saktong dumating na ang isang 12 inches na pizza at dalawang basket ng onion rings at isang basket for nuggets.

“Huy basa ka, hindi ka na naman nagdala ng payong no?” Sinimulan na ni Jongin na punasan ng sariling panyo ang basang buhok ng kakambal. “Diba sabi ko dapat magdala ka lagi?”

This is a normal thing for them, Jongin looking out for his brother kasi he’s the matanda between the two of them, matanda lang ng six minutes. So ever since they’re younger, dahil nga parehong nurse sa Australia ang parents nila, he was taught to look after Kyungsoo, lalo na at hikain tong kapatid niya.

Kumuha si Kyungsoo ng isang onion ring sabay dip sa sauce, favorite niya yun that’s explain na dalawang basket yung binili ng dalawa.

“Sorry, nilagay ko kasi kanina sa isang bag mo yun.” Napa glance si Kyungsoo sa bag na dala ng kambal. “Maling bag yata yung pinaglagyan ko.”

“Hay, yaan mo na.” Hinubad nalang ni Jongin ang university jacket nito at pinatong sa balikat ng kapatid. “Isuot mo yan ng mainitan ka. Teka order ako ng hot cocoa sayo.”

Meanwhile si Sehun, nagba-blush na sinusulyapan si Kyungsoo. This is it. This is the night at finally after a year ng pagkakaroon niya ng crush kay Kyungsoo mukhang matatapos na.

They separated after their dinner, ayaw pa sana ni Kyungsoo kasi inaantok na daw ito but Jongin insisted na sumama siya kay Sehun kasi wala naman itong kasama sa apartment nila kapag umuwi, Jongin reasoned out na may date siya with Jongdae kaya napapayag si Kyungsoo.

That night, saktong pagkarating sa apartment nila biglang nag black out after ng isang malakas na pagkidlat at pag kulog. Napatingin si Jongin sa cellphone. Worried he is kasi Kyungsoo is fearful of the thunder at lightning.

But there’s no single message or miss call. Bakit ba siya nag-aalala when he knew for sure that Sehun would take care of Kyungsoo.

Shaking the thoughts and the uneasy feeling naghubad nalang si Jongin para mag shower, he walked for thirty minutes under the rain. Nagda-drama si Jongin.

Wala ngang galit sa puso niya subalit hindi naman maalis ang lungkot dito.

Napabuntong hininga muli si Jongin at naligo na, ten minutes later lumabas na siya from the bathroom, nag suot ng boxers at dumiretso na sa sariling kwarto niya.

Pagkahiga, automatic na inantok si Jongin, marahil bunga ng pagod sa paglalakad or dahil sa lungkot ng puso at utak kaya ilang minuto pa at nakatulog na siya.

Halos umuga ang buong apartment nila Jongin after ng isang malakas na kulog pagkatapos ng maliwanag na kidlat. Groggily, he squirms on his sleep at totally nagising when he heard his room door squeaking.

Napalingon ang lalaki sa pintuan and saw a petite figure papalapit sa kanya, automatically he reaches a hand.

“Kuya..” Kyungsoo takes it and nagdive sa bed ni Jongin at nilublob ang mukha sa dibdib ng kambal.

“Sssh sssh, I’m here.” Dahil inaantok parin, napapikit si Jongin habang ang isang kamay nasa ulo ni Kyungsoo, carressing his hair ng makatulog kaagad ang natatakot na kapatid niya.

He felt Kyungsoo succumbing sa body heat and security niya kaya naramdaman niya ang unti unting pagkalma ng heart beat ng nakababatang kapatid. Slowly, Jongin began to hum a song their parents used to sing them to sleep and finally nag even na ang hininga ni Kyungsoo na tumatama sa collarbones ni Jongin.

“Sehun said he likes me.” Jongin paused humming but patuloy parin ang isang kamay niya sa pag caress ng buhok ni Kyungsoo.

“And? Anong sabi mo?” He whispers.

“I said I’ll consult on you first.” Kyungsoo replies, ang init ng katawan niya, ng hininga niya and napaisip si Jongin baka may lagnat ang kambal. But for now, it’s the least of his concern kasi there’s something bigger, a heart threatening situation that Jongin needs to deal with.

“He does like you Soo and I assure you, Sehun’s a good man, hindi ka paiiyakin nun, he gave me his word.” If asked, Jongin’s unsure kung sincere ba siya sa sinasabi niya, baka tulak ng bibig kabig ng dibdib kasi isa lang ang sigurado niya ngayon, he’s in pain, torturous pain na hindi niya maexplain to why.

Jongin understands na he’s supposed to be happy, but yung dilim at maulan niyang puso ay sinabayan na ng kulog at kidlat. Holding Kyungsoo like this, having this kind of conversation stupidly pains him.

“So it’s safe? It’s okay for you na sagutin ko si Sehun? I mean he’s not that bad. He’s cute and funny.”

“It’s safe Kyungsoo. It’s safe.”

Safe ito for Kyungsoo but for Jongin’s heart it’s not.

Six months later yung ilang buwan na panliligaw ni Sehun kay Kyungsoo had finally came to an end. It’s a night before prom and unhesitant, Sehun asked Kyungsoo again the latter said yes without thinking twice, accepting the boy’s heart. Nagyakapan ang dalawa sa gym ng school, pinaghandaan ni Sehun yun, with red rose petals na hugis puso sa gitna ng gym, may pa candle effect pa si Sehun para lalong romantic daw at hindi na makapalag pa si Kyungsoo.

Syempre, hindi lang ang magsyota ang nandoon sa loob, pati si Jongin na nagmamasid lang from behind a basketball post, he helped ofcourse, actually he did all the labor. Syempre that’s what friends are for diba?

And with heavy feet and grieving heart he walked away.

 

 

**_2018_ **

Jongin is heavily making out with a fuck buddy sa loob ng elevator ng condo building na tinitirhan ni Jongin, well aware naman si kuya sa CCTV camera na nasa loob ng lift but fuck it, he doesn’t care about anything or anyone at all, lalo pa at three weeks na siyang hindi nakikipag sex dahil naging busy siya for the final week.

Pagkalabas ng dalawang lalaki na nagtutukaan parin hanggang sa hallway ng condo, halos mag sex na sila sa hallway kasi takam na takam na si Jongin, buti at nasa katinuan pa ang kahalikan nito kaya they managed to arrive sa unit ni Jongin na intact parin ang kanilang mga suot.

The other man slams the door shut with a foot while Jongin starts to unbuckle his belt.

Nawala na sila sa realidad at kinain na ng lust at hindi napansin ng dalawa ang isang pares ng mata na nakatingin lang sa kanila, not until when the said man dropped his grocery bags sa sahig.

“Oh My God!” Hiyaw ng kahalikan ni Jongin as soon as he spotted Kyungsoo with mouth ajar.

“Kyungsoo?” Natulak tuloy ni Jongin ang kasama niya.

“Busy ka yata, babalik nalang siguro ako.” Awkward na sab ni Kyungsoo, hindi ito makatingin sa mata ni Jongin. Aalis na sana siya ng bigla siyang hawakan ni Jongin sa braso.

“Taemin, text nalang kita ha, usap lang kami saglit.” Jongin said sa ka fubu nito na agad din namang lumabas ng unit. Inalis na rin ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakahawak ni Jongin sa braso niya, kinuha niya ang plastic bags tsaka dumiretso sa kusina.

“Soo, bakit nandito ka? Tapos na exam mo?” Tumungo na si Jongin sa kusina kung saan nilalabas ni Kyungsoo ang mga pinamili at nilalagay sa mesa, checking the foods.

“Wala lang, bawal bang bisitahin ang kambal ko?” Jongin throws him a glare. “Fine, tumawag si mama, he said to check on you kasi baka nakakalimutan mo ng kumain which parang ganun na nga..” Napailing nalang si Kyungsoo ng makita na tubig at isang karton ng gatas which is probably expired na rin ang laman ng refrigerator ni Jongin. “But not really, mukhang kumakain ka rin naman, naistorbo ko pa nga.” Ah, double meaning and gets agad ni Jongin.

“Sus, parang wala kang sex life ah.” Meron, but unlike Jongin na ilang tao ang ka fubu, si Sehun lang ang meron si Kyungsoo.

“Can we just not talk about it? I’ll tell mama that you’re living amazingly at wala siyang dapat ipag worry.”

The both of them part ways after ng high school, Sehun and Kyungsoo went to UP while Jongin went to Ateneo, doon kasi nakakuha ng sports scholarship si Jongin, so why not.

Also, two years ago, the only thing na pumasok sa isip niya ay ang lumayo sa magsyota, sobrang hindi kinaya ng puso niya.

Alam niya it’s wrong to feel something deeper for Kyungsoo, there is one time nga that he tried to deny that he indeed like his brother romantically but when he caught Kyungsoo making out with Sehun minutes later sa school comfort room, there goes his heart na naman breaking again.

He can’t help it, no matter how hard na iwasan niya ang sariling feelings, no matter how strong he denies but still he always ended up na talunan, eventually he gave up denying it. He accepted what his heart says and using the fact that Kyungsoo’s dating his bestfriend to move on, nakakalimot naman si Jongin once in a while.

“Why? May nangyari ba?” Kyungsoo’s not open about his sex life but he’s definitely vocal about Sehun.

Sehun this, Sehun that, Sehun hates this food, Sehun loves that color.

Nakakapagod makinig about it but Jongin’s been very patient. Joke, he’s never patient, he copes up lang by not lending an ear. He never listen to Kyungsoo, napaka disrespectful diba but it’s better than to break down while listening to Kyungsoo’s endless topic about his boyfriend.

“Later, but for now bili ka nga muna sa grocery ng bigas, wala ka ng bigas dito Jongin.”

Again, Jongin complied.

When the night came, naka dapa ang kambal sa maliit na kama ni Jongin with a laptop sa harapan nila, nag vivideocall kasi ang dalawa with their parents.

Suot ni Kyungsoo ang isang oversized na tshirt ni Jongin at boxers niya, although nasa plano na mag oovernight siya pero sa sobrang pagmamadali niya kanina ay nakalimutan ni Kyungsoo ang magdala ng sariling damit.

They’re not talking with their parents, more likely pinapanood lang nila ang mag asawang Kim na nag aargue about a small thing habang nagluluto ng kanilang breakfast, off ng mag-asawa and they decided na mag stay lang sa bahay to rest.

Bored, si Jongin ay napa roll sa kanyang side at nakatingin lang kay Kyungsoo na ngumingiti pa habang pinag mamasdan ang kanilang parents sa screen.

Failed to control himself, lifting his pointing finger, Jongin began poking Kyungsoo’s cheek with it, he’s not hungry for attention all he wanted is to touch his brother, making sure whether he’s really there or bunga lang ng imagination ni Jongin ito.

“Jongin ano ba..” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo, slapping his brother’s hand. Pero inulit lang ni Jongin ang ginagawa. “Kulit naman.” Nagtagpo na ang mga eyebrows ni Kyungsoo, Jongin chuckled feeling himself sa danger kaya he retreats his finger.

“Nag-away kayo ni Sehun no? May nangyari ba?” He asks.

“Wala.” Kyungsoo denied but through his answer ay pinagtibay nito ang theory ni Jongin na may nangyari nga na hindi maganda between them.

“Wala wala, I know you Kyungsoo, sige na kasi sabihin mo na at-” His finger poking his brother’s cheek again.

“He cheated on me.” Jongin’s finger paused mid air.

“What?! How? That asshole!! Sinabi ko naman sa kanya na huwag kang sasaktan pero three years palang at pinaiyak ka na niya, hayop talaga yun.”

“Well okay, it’s not intentional, he’s drunk but still-“ Inayos ni Kyungsoo ang pagkakahiga niya after patayin ang video call, they’re face to face now. “I still call it cheating alam mo yun, he slept with a woman habang kami pa? He came clean to me but I can’t help it but ang sakit lang.” Kyungsoo did tried na pigilan ang sarili but when he felt Jongin caressing his cheek doon na tumulo ang luha ni Kyungsoo.

“Cheating is a choice Kyungsoo, getting drunk is just a fucking valid excuse but still, he cheated on you!” When Sehun admitted to Jongin na gusto nito ang kapatid niya, sincerely walang galit sa puso ni Jongin, he encouraged him pa nga eh but now seeing his twin brother cry sobra ang galit na nararamdaman ni Jongin sa puso niya and he regretted supporting Sehun before.

“I know.” Suminghot muli si Kyungsoo at pinunasan ni Jongin ang luha na walang humpay sa pag agos, tila waterfall na ang mata ng nakababatang kambal.

“Inom tayo, gusto mo ba?” Nag wiggle pa si Jongin sa suggestion na naisip.

“Ayaw.. baka malasing lang ako.” Kyungsoo pouted.

“That’s the point my little bro.” Jongin ruffled his hair before jumping out of the bed, out of the room, towards the kitchen.

Bumuntong hininga si Kyungsoo, nagreply muna sa chat ng parents niya to why nag end yung call, he replied a message saying he and Jongin are going out para mag videoke.

Despite Yixing- his dad replied with a _‘no, it’s late, tell your brother to drive you home instead’_ tumayo nalang si Kyungsoo.

Malakas ang volume ng speakers ni Jongin pagkalabas ni Kyungsoo ng room, nagpapatugtog ito buti nalang at naka soundproof yung unit na kinuha niya, also walang problema din sapagkat halos dalawang unit palang sa floor niya ang occupied.

Hawak ang dalawang can ng beer, he handed the other one kay Kyungsoo and nagsasayaw na siya, parang sa club lang ang timang. Natawa si Kyungsoo at napa slouch sa sofa.

“Come here baby bro, let’s dance.” With his pointing finger, Jongin signaled Kyungsoo to come and join him, Kyungsoo rolled an eye before joining his brother eventually.

Mabilis ang beat ng kanta, malaswa ang lyrics nito at after ng apat pa na can ng alak ay hindi rin nagtagal at nasa bewang na ni Kyungsoo ang mga palad ni Jongin na gumigiling giling na parang pokpok, awkward for Kyungsoo but at the same time, yung feelings niya for Jongin ay unti unting nabubuhay.

This is so wrong, really really wrong. He can’t be dirty dancing with his twin brother and definitely he can’t be in love with him. But here he is, throwing the _twin brother card_ , Kyungsoo is dancing along with Jongin, not only dancing dahil malaswa na ang ginagawa nila, their obvious hard ons are touching against each other as Kyungsoo’s sucking on Jongin’s neck, their bodies pressed super close.

 _This can’t be happening, this is definitely wrong._ Ito ang tumatakbo sa isip ng dalawa but parehas na silang lunod na. There’s no stopping, lalo pa at intoxicated na sila, malakas na ang will nila sa ginagawa nilang pareho.

When the upbeat music transitioned into a lewd ballad song, the twins rested their foreheads against the others, the tip of their nose are touching as they lewldly stares at each other’s lips, hungry for the taste of it.

“Jongin..” Kyungsoo whispers when Jongin pulled him by his asscheek.

“Kyungsoo..” Jongin whispers back before surprising Kyungsoo with a kiss.

Sticky, Jongin feels malagkit sa kanyang lower part pagkagising niya the next day, slowly he rolls over his bed and when he lazily opens his eyes, it is a condom wrapper ang tuluyang gumising sa kanya. Shit.

Nagpanic siya at napaupo sa higaan. Slowly he lifted up his sheets concealing his lower half.

“Fuck it.” He scowls seeing how bare he is.

Wait- this should be the least of his concern kasi where the hell is Kyungsoo? Did he get mad kasi may nangyari sa kanila? Napailing si Jongin, he can’t afford to bring heartbreak sa puso ng kapatid niya, not now kung kailan he’s still suffering sa issue nila ni Sehun.

Hurriedly after wearing a boxer Jongin sprints out of his room with him having trouble putting on his pants.

“Jongin?” It’s Kyungsoo’s voice ang narinig ni Jongin as soon as na pagkalabas niya ng kwarto.

His brother is behind the kitchen counter, nagluluto for their late brunch.

“Soo?” May hawak na sandok si Kyungsoo at suot nito ang oversized na tshirt from last night.

“Are you okay?” The question caught Jongin off guard. Wait, bakit ang casual ng actions ni Kyungsoo, hindi ba ito galit or confused sa sex na nangyari between them last night? Or maybe perhaps wala siyang maalala?

“Yeah yeah..” Awkwardly lumapit si Jongin sa kusina at umupo sa isang upuan, Kyungsoo’s washing the mangoes and when Jongin’s eyes ventured lower sa exposed reddening ass cheek ni Kyungsoo muntik na siyang mabilaukan.

“Jongin, about last night-“ Panimula ni Kyungsoo hawak ang sliced mangoes.

“Soo, I’m sorry alam ko lasing ka that we’re twins and not supposed to be fucking but dahil sa gago ako at hinayaan kong may mangyari satin I don’t deserve to-“ Kyungsoo giggled after stuffing Jongin’s noisy mouth ng isang mangga, he casually sat on Jongin’s lap and placed his head sa chest ni Jongin.

“Jongin, what is done is done, kahit patayin mo ang sarili mo sa guilt hindi nito maiaalis yung fact that we had sex. Mali in every aspect but I didn’t regret whatever happened last night.”

Not a single hint of regret nor guilt, wala noon si Kyungsoo sapagkat ginusto niya ang nangyari, he likes Jongin, since maliit pa sila. He’s unsure if pure lust lang yung nangyari sa kanila for Jongin but Kyungsoo can’t seem to stop.

Heck yeah, sex with Sehun is great but it doesn’t compare to last night’s fucking with Jongin.

“I’m sorry Kyungsoo, I’m your brother I’m supposed to protect you but mukhang ako pa ang naglalagay sayo sa alanganin.” Kyungsoo sighed before placing a kiss sa lips ni Jongin.

“Is it a sin for liking it too much? I enjoyed the sex with you Jongin honestly!” Kyungsoo pouts tapos hinalikan sa leeg si Jongin na napaungol kasi nasasarapan siya sa sensasyon ng mga halik ng kakambal niya.

This side of Kyungsoo hindi pa nakita ni Jongin, bakit ang galing mang-akit ng kapatid niya kaya nahihirapan din siyang ikontrol ang sarili.

Before totally maakit si Jongin ng mga halik ni Kyungsoo, lahat lahat ng strength at katinuan sa utak niya he gathered it para makakuha ng lakas na itulak si Kyungsoo.

Which he did and he succeed, but instead of itulak he lifted Kyungsoo sa table nalang.

“Soo.” Jongin said, yung mata niya puno ng sinceridad, ng takot at pangamba.

“OH MY GOD.” Mabilis na nag lean si Kyungsoo sa balikat ni  Jongin, hiding his burning face. Nahihiya siya sa mga pinag gagawa niya.

“Soo, bakit? Hey hey.” Jongin worriedly said.

“Jongin sorry, akala ko ginusto mo din yung nangyari, I’m sorry.” Kyungsoo’s voice is quivering, ready to cry na any moment dahil sa kahihiyan na ginawa niya.

“Soo, usap muna tayo pwede?”

“Nakakahiya Jongin!” Hala, umiyak na si Kyungsoo causing Jongin to panic.

“Kyungsoo, ginusto ko okay? Gusto ko din pero let’s talk muna. Let’s talk about Sehun tapos satin. How about that?” Malambing na ang boses ni Jongin, nakatayo na rin ito at yakap yakap si Kyungsoo, nilalambing ito.

Right. May Sehun pa sa picture, boyfriend ni Kyungsoo kahit hindi man sila okay ay sila parin.

Also, Hindi pala simpleng relasyon ang meron sila. Kambal pala sila, magkapatid at hindi dapat may nangyayaring ganito between them kung matino ang utak nila.

But sobrang out of its right places ang lahat ng bagay, ang utak at puso nila parehong nag team up para gawin ang kasalanang nagawa nila.

“Soo, wag ka ng magpadalos dalos, si Sehun mahal ka nun-“

“Di ko naman siya mahal. Pinagtulakan mo ako sa taong hindi ko gusto, nasaktan ako kaya sinagot ko siya.” Kyungsoo explained, nakayakap parin it okay Jongin nahihiya ipakita ang mukha.

Sa loob naman ni Jongin, parang siya ang may kasalanan, pero he did that to protect Kyungsoo from him. He can’t be inlove with his brother but eventually he falls parin.

However, they still ended up in a very much complicated relationship.

Minsan may mga bagay na kahit anong ilag mo if it’s meant to be mangyayari parin talaga.

Another thing, Jongin’s heart is celebrating, that Kyungsoo’s far from inlove kay Sehun. Subalit meron pang sila and Jongin’s still in between.

“Kyungsoo, mag-usap muna kayo ni Sehun. Kung ano man ang gusot niyo plantsahin niyo, maayos pa kayo.” Suddenly nag pull out si Kyungsoo sa yakap at pinandilatan ang kambal.

“Diyan ka magaling Jongin eh, for pushing me away. Mahirap ba tanggapin na ikaw ang mahal ko at never si Sehun?” Tumaas na ang boses ni Kyungsoo, mata niya lumalangoy na sa luha.

“Hindi- Kyungsoo, I like you too okay? Pero bawal to, hindi dapat nangyayari satin to. Kahit anong anggulo ang tingnan natin bawal parin to. Ayaw kong mapasama ka kaya ko to ginagawa.”

“Eh paano naman ako? Ang feelings natin? Pwede bang ang mararamdaman naman natin ang isipin mo? Hindi yung sa iba? Wala naman akong pakialam sa iba kung mahal mo din pala ako. Kahit ngayon lang?”

“Paano si Sehun?” Kyungsoo has a point but it’s Sehun that worries Jongin a lot.

“Kakausapin ko.” Kyungsoo said bago halikan muli sa labi si Jongin.

“AAAAAAAAH! Fuck!” Jongin growls bago naghubad, fucking Kyungsoo raw sa taas ng mismong table na yun.

\--

“Sehun, hindi ka ba naglilinis?” Ito ang bungad ni Kyungsoo pagkapasok sa bahay ng lalaki, ang kalat ng apartment ni Sehun, may mga bote ng alak na nagkalat sa sahig, mga cup noodles marami din. Halatang walang matinong nakain si Sehun and for sure hindi din ito naliligo pa.

Three days silang walang communication and Kyungsoo had decided na tapusin na niya ang lahat between them kaya here he is.

“Soo, I’m sorry na, I’m sorry..” Iyak ni Sehun, nakabuntot ito na parang as okay Kyungsoo na nililinis ang mga kalat.

“Sehun, please take a shower then let’s talk.” Kyungsoo softly said, untangling Sehun’s arms around his waist.

“Soo, let’s talk now. Sorry, hindi ko sinasadya, I promise hindi ko na uulitin just don’t leave me.” Desperado si Sehun, siguro kung walang gusto si Kyungsoo sa kambal, maybe he’d accept Sehun again.

“Ligo ka na muna ha?” Kyungsoo turned around, yung kamay niya nasa mukha ni Sehun, caressing it. “Then let’s settle things.” Sehun nods at hinalikan sa labi si Kyungsoo bago tumakbo patungo ng shower.

Napailing si Kyungsoo bago tinapos ang paglilinis.

Hindi naman nagtagal ay lumabas si Sehun, tumutulo pa ang tubig mula sa basa niyang buhok patungo sa katawan nito.

He wrapped Kyungsoo around his arms, tackling him down sa couch tsaka inatake sa leeg.

“Sehun stop, usap muna tayo.”

“Fuck first mahal. Namiss kita.” Sehun insisted at hinalikan parin ang leeg ni Kyungsoo.

“Let’s break up.” Kyungsoo dropped the bomb easily as if madali lang for Sehun ito.

Napa pause si Sehun sa ginagawa at napaupo ng tuwid, bringing Kyungsoo with him. His eyes as pitiful as a homeless kid. Naawa si Kyungsoo but mas magiging kawawa parin si Sehun kapag ipinagpatuloy pa ni Kyungsoo ang relasyon na to.

“What did you say?”

“Tapusin na natin ito Sehun bago pa maging toxic.”

“Kyungsoo can you please not say things like that? Alam ko galit ka and please think this through, wag ka mag decide na emotional.”

“No.” Umiling si Kyungsoo at hinawakan sa kamay si Sehun. “Napag isipan ko na Sehun, let’s break up please? I know you, makakapag move on ka din in no time.” Na speechless si Sehun, dina-digest pa ang mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo, still refusing to believe yung naririnig niya.

Then Kyungsoo leaned to engulf Sehun into a tight hug, their final one.

“Be happy okay? Eat a lot of healthy foods, wag yung cup noodles lang. This is for the better, and kapag parehas na tayong nakapag move on, let’s be friends like before huh?” Bulong ni Kyungsoo bago kumawala sa hug at nag walk out palabas ng apartment ni Sehun.

Sehun is a crying mess ng datnan ni Jongin not an hour later. Ang bestfriend niya nasa sulok ng kwarto nito at tinatawag ang pangalan ni Kyungsoo.

“Sehun? God!” Nasa puso at utak ni Jongin ang guilty dahil siya ang dahilang kung bakit nasa nakapanlulumong kalagayan ang bestfriend niya pero sinet aside niya muna lahat ng emosyon niya para unahin ang kaibigan.

“Pre, ayaw na ni Kyungsoo, iniwan na niya ako.” Iyak ni Sehun, nagsusumbong. Tumango lang si Jongin at tinulungang tumayo ang kaibigan.

Nakatayo na si Sehun subalit nanghina ang tuhod nito kaya natumba ang kawawang lalaki mabuti nalang at inaalalayan siya ni Jongin patayo.

“Sehun, may lagnat ka, dadalhin na kita sa hospital ha.” Hiniga ni Jongin ang maysakit na kaibigan, he tucked him underneath his duvet at tumawag na for ambulansiya.

Tulog na si Sehun, naka IV ito para sa gamot niya. Kinulang sa bitamina si Sehun at kulang ito sa tulog kaya mabilis siyang nagkasakit. Mabuti nga at bumaba na ang lagnat nito, unlike kanina na napaka taas kaya sobrang nagpa-panic si Jongin.

Si Jongin naman kausap lang ang doctor, nag fill up na rin siya ng form at nakapag bayad na rin.

Sa makalawa pa daw makakalabas si Sehun, kapag gumaling na ito ng tuluyan. Minabuti din ni Jongin na naka admit muna ang kaibigan para mabilis bumalik ang lakas nito.

Doon na rin nagpalipas ng gabi si Jongin, binabantayan ang kaibigan dahil bukas pa daw makakaluwas ng Maynila ang kuya ni Sehun.

“Jong..” Mahina ang boses ni Sehun, from his seat kung saan nagtetext si Jongin ay tumayo siya at hinawakan ang kamay ni Sehun.

“Se, mahina ka pa, gutom ka ba?” Umiling si Sehun pero kumuha ng tubig si Jongin at pinainom ang kaibigan. Pagkatapos uminom, nahiga muli si Sehun at natulog na. “Sorry Se, sorry.” Bulong ni Jongin.

Napaka coward niya subalit ito lang ang time na makakapag sorry siya sa pananakit na ginawa niya sa bestfriend. Not now, pero dadating din ang tamang panahon kung saan makakapag usap na ang lahat at kapag dumating ang araw na iyon, kapatawaran lang ang hinihiling ni Jongin na maibigay ng kaibigan niya.

Iyon lang at wala ng iba pa.

\--

Dahil sembreak nga, napag pasyahan ng Kim family na magbakasyon abroad, sa Hongkong lang naman at Macau para malapit sa kambal.

Nasa airport ang magkapatid at naghihintay ng boarding. Naka dekwatro si Jongin at naglalaro ng PUBG while si Kyungsoo sa tabi niya ay natutulog, yung ulo nito nakapatong sa balikat ni Jongin.

Maya maya pa ay nag lag ang cellphone ni Jongin ng biglang may video call request galing sa kanyang papa.

“Hello pa?” Sinagot ni Jongin.

 _“Oh, nak, anong oras flight niyo?”_ Tanong ng papa niya sa kabilang linya, nakita din nito na tahimik na natutulog si Kyungsoo sa balikat ng kambal. Kumunot ang noo nito. _“Kanina pa tulog si Kyungsoo?”_

“Ah, naexcite po yata kagabi hindi nakatulog ng maayos, eto antok.” Pagkarinig ng boses naalimpungatan din si Kyungsoo, he squirmed tapos nag pout when Jongin focused his phone sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

“Pa, si kuya nakakainis!” Sumbong ni Kyungsoo sa papa Yixing niya, favorite siya nito kaya siguradong sa kanya mag sa-side ang papa niya.

 _“Jongin, wag mo ngang inaaway yang kapatid mo, kaya hindi tumangkad eh.”_ Nag frown si Kyungsoo, si Jongin nga yung pinagsabihan pero mukhang ininsulto naman siya ng papa niya.

“Opo pa.” Nakatawang sagot ni Jongin at ginulo ang buhok ng kambal.

“Sige na pa, bye.. see you!”

_“Ingat kayo sa flight ha! Bye..”_

Nandoon na kasi sa airport ang parents nila, silang dalawa nalang ang hinihintay.

Pagka end ng call, Jongin trapped Kyungsoo’s head sa braso niya.

“Anong gusto mong gawin sa Hongkong?” He asked Kyungsoo placing a kiss sa noo nito.

Parang pokpok si Kyungsoo na nag giggle at bumulong kay Jongin.

“Sex.” Natawa si Jongin at hinalikan muli si Kyungsoo but now sa labi na.

“Fine you big baby.” Kyungsoo continue to giggle until napatayo na sila, boarding na kasi.

\--

A series of knock woke the twins up, due to their endless sexcapade pagkarating nila sa kanilang suite inumaga na sila ng gising, that’s why ngayon walang may energy sa kanilang dalawa upang bumangon at buksan ang pintuan.

Another batch of knocks landed on their front door again but Kyungsoo ignored it and nag snuggle pa sa hubad na dibdib ni Jongin.

 _“Jongin? Kyungsoo? Are you guys still asleep?”_ It’s Yixing, their dad ang nasa labas.

Nagising tuloy ang diwa ni Jongin.

“Babe, magbihis ka na, it’s dad.” He panicky woke Kyungsoo buti na lang fully aware ang kambal kaya mabilis bumangon ito at hinanap ang kanyang pajamas na suot niya kagabi while they’re enjoying their dinner sa suite ng parents nila habang si Jongin naman is busy gathering the condom wrappers na nagkalat sa sahig.

Panicky ang dalawa sa loob when may kumatok muli.

 _“Jongin?”_ It’s their other dad, Junmyeon.

“P-pa! Saglit lang.” Kyungsoo ran para buksan na ang naghihintay na parents nila.

Sabog sabog ang buhok ni Kyungsoo, ang mukha niya bloated pa at halatang kakagising lang at kulang sa tulog.

“Oh, bakit tulog pa kayo? Diba mamamasyal tayo ngayon?” The parents welcomed theirselves inside the suite, si Jongin nasa kama pa nakahilata.

“Pero pa, maaga pa, nakakatamad.” Reklamo ni Kyungsoo at nahiga din ito sa kabilang kama, _the untouched bed._

“Chop chop na mga anak, bilis na maligo na kayo at kakain pa tayo ng breakfast.” Utos ni Junmyeon sabay pat sa flat na pwet ng panganay niya.

Si Kyungsoo ang naunang naligo, ang parents nila are cuddling sa kama na inabandona ni Kyungsoo, buti nalang doon sila nagka-cuddle atleast hindi amoy sex ang bed na yun.

“Jongin magsabay nalang kaya kayo ni Kyungsoo para mabilis, gutom na tong daddy niyo..” Suggest ni Junmyeon, at syempre, bakit hihindi si Jongin? So ayun, agad na sumunod ito sa shower with Kyungsoo, maaga pa naman, may time pa for a quickie.

Kyungsoo’s enjoying the showers when he heard the sliding door ng showers opened nagulat siya but when Jongin’s smirking face welcomed him, his twin as naked as the day he was born, he braced himself sa possibleng gawin ng kambal sa kanya.

He’s right, tama si Kyungsoo when Jongin pinned him down sa wall with the water hitting on Jongin’s bare back, his older brother attacked his neck, kissing, licking his skin, while yung kamay nito ay jinajakol na si Kyungsoo.

Jongin pats Kyungsoo’s ass, “Face on the wall baby bro..” He demands and without thinking twice, Kyungsoo complied.

Yixing’s stomach is growling nonstop, begging to be fed. Junmyeon looks at his watch, they only got an hour left bago matapos ang buffet breakfast ng hotel.

Si Yixing nasa phone lang, reading his business emails and replying to some important ones kaya napatayo na si Junmyeon, kakatokin na niya ang dalawa sa CR kasi kanina pa sila naghihintay.

He knocks but he got no answer, he knocks again but still, walang response from the twins inside the bathroom. Yixing turned to Junmyeon, curious and worried kasi it’s impossible for the twins na hindi marinig ang katok from the outside.

Junmyeon with a little bit shaky hands turned the knob and slowly he opens the door.

His eyes grew bigger sa sight na nakita.

“I’ve been waiting since forever at naglalaro lang pala kayo dito? Bilis na labas na labas.”

Eventually, the twin brothers are fooling around in front of the mirror, nag seselfie sila at bihis na din, ready to go na actually, napagtripan lang ni Kyungsoo na mag mirror selfie kasi feeling pogi niya dahil katatapos lang paliguan ni Jongin ng tamod.

Jongin grinned, pulling Kyungsoo pagkatalikod ng papa nila.

“I love you.” Kyungsoo giggled at umikot to embrace Jongin.

“I love you.” He replied before stealing a peck sa labi ng kambal.

_How could be something so wrong feels so right at the same time?_

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
